Super Bash Sisters - Divine Intervention
by GrimGrave
Summary: "She was unstoppable, a woman of strength and speed, and her beauty was undeniable. Everything – from the top of her flaxen head, to the tip of her Jet-Boot-clad feet – was appealing. To say that Samus was beautiful was an understatement." First entry of the SuperBashSisters series. Rated M for Mature - contains some violence and adult themes. Not for children. NotSafeForWork.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

 _ **Super Bash Sisters**_

 _~Divine Intervention~_

 _Chapter 1_

 _/ "Hm? Who's that woman?"_

 _A tall, emerald-haired woman turned on her heel towards a young-looking boy, who was watching an oval-shaped orb of light. It granted sight of the individuals fighting each other amongst ruins on an island floating in the sky._

 _Taking a look for herself, the tall woman's eyes – green like apples – widened in awe as she spotted the fighter her angel was referring to and her lips curved upwards, forming a pleased smile. She held a hand to her breast, trying to ease the rapid beating of her heart._

" _You've met her before, Pit," she replied as immediate divine knowledge flooded her mind. "That's Samus, in what's known as the ´Zero-Suit.´ She usually wears the Power Suit in combat."_

" _That's_ _ **her**_ _?! And I thought she had some pretty hurty-looking equipment before…" the angel lamented as he ran a hand through hazel locks._

 _The woman giggled and replied, "You have a good deal of "hurty-looking equipment" yourself, Pit. However, remember that it's all about discipline, not weaponry." She mused; ´This hunter from the galaxy is quite impressive… for a mere mortal.´_

" _I got it, Lady Palutena!" Pit replied cheerfully._

 _Palutena – the Goddess of Light – smiled at him, but her gaze wandered back to the orb of light, and the blonde woman who was fighting a winning battle. Strong legs kicked and helped the woman move acrobatically, dancing on and owning the arena, whilst slender-yet-muscled arms performed rapid knifehand strikes at an unfortunate opponent._

 _She was unstoppable, a woman of strength and speed, and her beauty was undeniable. Everything – from the top of her flaxen head, to the tip of her Jet-Boot-clad feet – was appealing. To say that Samus was beautiful was an understatement. The way her long, golden ponytail whipped with every movement, soft-looking lips drawing a thin line and pursing only whenever a successful attack landed, and the way the Zero-Suit hugged an undoubtedly toned body with just the right curves—_

 _Palutena quickly looked away. She bit her lower lip and dared glance back from the corner of her eye at the light, and her heart instantly skipped a beat. /_

 **x.x.X.x.x**

Palutena smiled to herself. Ever since joining the Super Smash Bros. Tournament, she hadn't had a chance to confront the bounty hunter, but luck seemed to be finally favouring her. She, and three others – Link, Pit, and Samus Aran herself – were warped to the selected stage to do battle, and the Goddess of Light smirked to herself.

 _´Skyworld – my Temple, huh?´_

As the battle would have it, it was she and Pit against Samus and Link. Perfect.

"Pit." She beckoned, and as the angel hurried over, she pulled him in close, whispering, "I need you to do me a favour."

"Of course! Anything for you, Lady Palutena!" he replied. Good, he was on board—though he didn't have much choice, poor thing.

"I want you focus only on Link. Can you do that for me?" She smiled innocently at the boy who, puzzled, shifted his attention back and forth between his Goddess and the Hero of Hyrule. He nodded and grinned, fists clenched.

"Okay, you got it! I want to take him down the most anyway!"

"Oh? Why's that –" She was about to ask, but the angelic boy was already dashing ahead and clashed blades with the Hylian. The males took the fight to the western ruins, meaning—

Palutena beamed. Her heart fluttered in her chest in reaction to finally be face-to-face with the object of her affections. "Miss Aran, bounty hunter extraordinaire," she remarked as the blonde strode towards her. The hunter was calm with her blaster in hand. The emerald-haired woman giggled at her. "Ever so serious, aren't you, Samus?"

"Be quiet." Azure pools were icy as Samus lashed forward with her Plasma Whip. It narrowly missed her target as the goddess teleported backwards, still smiling. "We're not here to talk."

"Then let's not waste any more time!" the Goddess of Light stated, pleased, her ethereal wings glowing from her back. "You shall be purified!"

The bounty hunter activated and flicked her Plasma Whip with a still-stony expression. "Try me."

"Gladly~" Palutena answered, the tip of her staff glowing as she fired light shots – nothing the blonde couldn't handle, of course – before the goddess dashed forward to bash the bounty hunter with her mirror shield. The resulting impact sent Samus crashing against the bridge. "Oh, do forgive me. I truly wish I could be nothing but gentle with –"

The mortal was quick to recover and extended her Plasma Whip. She caught and reeled in the surprised goddess and glared icily at her.

" – Oh! … you…?" Palutena began, her mind focused on those kissable lips that were a few inches away from hers.

Her foe pummelled her with the end of her Paralyzer, and forced her down on the ground, raised her left leg, and struck down at the emerald-haired woman's back.

Palutena winced as she bounced up from the ground and her cries of pain echoed across the airborne stage as Samus planted two firm kicks to her solar plexus and sent her crashing.

She flew over to the far eastern edge of the temple where she eventually rolled down the edge and landed on the second level.

"Less talk, more action, _Goddess_ ," the space warrior taunted as she jumped after her. Palutena quickly got up. She wiped her mouth with her right hand and cringed at the sight of scarlet smeared upon pale white.

She met Samus' gaze. "I'd be careful if I were you. The last person who angered me was turned into a monster and banished to the Underworld," she said confidently with a smile. "But I promise I'll settle for a victory in this match!"

The bounty hunter didn't answer and rushed at the woman, but Palutena giggled.

" _Autoreticle!"_

The tip of her staff glowed brightly as three shots of pure light struck the blonde, halting her advance. With a scowl, Samus reached for her Paralyzer, took aim, and fired –

" _Reflect!"_

—only to have her shot bounce straight back, paralyzing her instead. Samus gasped at the shock that jolted through her before she was struck by another shield bash. The warrior was sent flying backwards when the Goddess of Light Warped forward and magically grabbed her –

"It's my turn, I believe?"

—and smashed her into the ground. As she bounced up, the acrobatic bounty hunter slammed her heels straight down at Palutena—

" _Counter!"_

—and was met with the same force striking back at her, sending her flying over the ledge.

"Oh? She's not done, is she?" the goddess inquired as she followed the falling blonde with her eyes and beamed when said woman used her Plasma Whip to grab onto the ledge on the third level. "Ah, good. This will be fun~"

 **x.x.X.x.x**

"It's not fair, Lady Palutena! How can Link be so powerful?!" Pit's lament was to be expected. The Goddess of Light knew that the Hero of Hyrule was perhaps a bit too much for her young angel. But Pit had fulfilled his duty: with Link occupied, the goddess had been able to spend some time alone with the bounty hunter.

 _´She's even more beautiful up-close,´_ she mused. "There, there, Pit. Better luck next time." She spotted the Hylian across the room as he was about to leave and warped instantly to his side. "Ah, Link! A moment please!"

The blonde met her eyes but said nothing, as if waiting for her to continue. "I have an acquaintance who would love to meet you—if you're not terribly busy of course."

Link stared a moment – puzzled and uncertain – but nodded.

"Great! Pit, would you be a sweetheart and take Link to Viridi, please?" Palutena asked, and of course the expected reply was:

"What?! No way! Can't you do it, Lady Palutena?"

Oh silly Pit and his silly jealousy. "Ah, ah, ah! Goddess's orders."

"Ugh…Fine." The angel motioned for the Hylian to follow him and they left the room and the Goddess smiled triumphantly. Now that the boys were gone…

"Well fought, Samus Aran," the goddess commented chirpily as she walked up to the blonde. "It was a good game! I hope you're not too upset that I won."

"…You too. You are better than I expected." The bounty hunter's face was expressionless.

"Well…" Palutena twirled the staff magically a few inches from her hand. "I _am_ a goddess, after all."

"Hm."

"You know, I've been wondering for a while how it'd be to team up with you," the goddess said and played with her hair. Being up-close to the mortal woman was affecting her in ways that surprised even her. "What do you say? Interested?"

As Samus eyed her up, the emerald-haired woman's heart pounded frantically in anticipation. She had managed to finally strike up a conversation with this interesting human! If they could battle together from here on, it'd help her get closer to this mortal in the long run.

"Alright."

Palutena beamed. "You'll consider it?!"

"It could be interesting," the blonde replied nonchalantly. "I'm heading to the gym. I will see you later –"

"I'll come with you!" the goddess blurted out without thinking, and she caught herself as Samus arched an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"You are a goddess, yet you need to train?"

"Well, maybe not for my sake, but I hear training works better with two. If anything, I can be your sparring partner."

"…Do what you will. Just don't get in the way."

Pleased with the outcome and with a heart beating rapidly with joy, the Goddess of Light smiled and followed the gorgeous human.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

"Ooh, close call!" Palutena teased as she warped away from yet another blow. The mortal was quick in pursuit but struck nothing but air with her knifehand strikes and kicks. "You're incredibly agile, Samus!"

If she had heard her, Samus didn't show it. Instead she crouched and, before the goddess could react, leapt into the air. Twisting mid-air, the hunter landed firmly on Palutena and knocked her down on the floor.

"You rely too much on being a goddess." The way she said it sounded like a scolding, but you never knew with the bounty hunter; Palutena had learned that she wasn't one to show much emotion.

The Goddess of Light winced as she got back up. She would need a Maxim Tomato later. She laughed nonetheless. She had gotten to see up-close how the Zero-Suit clung to a slim and toned body, showing off the curves just right…all in all, a little beating was worth it. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. But even a goddess can have an off-day."

"Hmph."

"You're very strong, Samus," she continued. "As expected from the hero of the galaxy with a long history of military service and is infused with Chozo DNA –"

"Why do you know that?" Turquoise eyes were firmly fixated on the immortal. "And how?"

Palutena was taken aback, but answered, "There's nothing I don't know."

"Keep it to yourself, then. Don't speak of it again. We are not friends, so don't talk as if you know me." Her voice was cold, emotionless to the point that it was a tad bit scary.

The deity sighed as she realized her error. "I apologize. Tell you what, if it's fine with you, would you like to have some – Oh, what do mortals usually drink…? Coffee? Tea? Mineral water?"

"Not interested."

"Well, we can still have a nice, pleasant chat, right?"

"I'm not here to make friends."

Palutena rolled her eyes in good nature. "Your reputation precedes you… You really do have a stiff personality." She smiled warmly and giggled. "Still, it's rather cute."

The mortal woman turned on her heel. "I have no time for this."

" _Warp!"_

Samus was startled for a moment when the Goddess of Light suddenly appeared before her, amiable and playful. "Don't be like that, Sammy, – can I call you that, by the way? – You _are_ cute. In fact, I find you to be very beautiful." She stepped closer and leant until she was an index-finger's length away from the hunter's face. Heavens above, the mortal gave her butterflies! "Come on, let's talk. I want to get to know you better, and if we're going to team up –"

"What's the point?" Could her gaze possibly be more frigid? "You already know everything about me, _goddess_." As Samus stepped out the way and walked around the deity, Palutena's heart throbbed painfully underneath her breast. She could only watch in silence as the bounty hunter left the room.

"…Samus…"

 **x.x.X.x.x**

The goddess hadn't seen the warrior since then. For the rest of the day and the day that followed, Samus had seemingly been avoiding the emerald-haired woman, and maybe it was justified.

 _´Perhaps I said a bit too much…´_ she thought. Still, who'd thought that her past was such a taboo to talk about? Palutena paced around her room – modelled after her home in her own realm – and mulled the situation over. _´I have to apologise when I see her.´_

Easier said than done, but with no other answer and out of boredom, she used her heavenly vision to observe the current match and –

Her heart skipped a beat. It was Samus! Clad in her Power Suit, the bounty hunter was fighting in a free-for-all brawl in _her_ temple! And from the looks of it, she was having trouble—but why? She was Samus Aran, bounty hunter and hero of the galaxy. Yet she seemed slow to react and her movements sluggish, as if distracted.

"Is it because of what happened…?" Palutena thought out loud. No. It couldn't be… or could it? Samus was always at the top of her game, always one step ahead, but now…

Peach – the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom – appeared to control their battle with her counter and _Peach Bomber_ , while Fox enjoyed his blaster a little too much, and the goddess' expression darkened.

"Maybe a little…"divine intervention" is in order." This wasn't cheating. She was merely helping with the stage hazards. "That's _my_ domain after all…"

The warrior had been knocked onto the large golden platform, and the Goddess of Light smirked. As she willed, the platform rose up into the air, giving the bounty hunter time to breathe.

"Rest up, Samus. Focus," she said to herself. "You're better than this. You're the best mortal out there."

The space warrior got back up to Palutena's joy, and looked around before charging Peach who was trying to grab the platform's edge, assaulting the princess with a small fiery blast from her arm-cannon and knocking the blonde back down. She went after the princess.

"Yes!" Palutena cheered. "Keep it up! Now to move the spike-studded platform to the right location…"

The hunter dived straight after the princess and walloped her with her arm-cannon and kicks until she knocked Peach straight up into the conveniently moving platform, into the spikes. The meteor-effect sent the blonde royal crashing back down into the bridge where Samus was waiting, and a good thrust of her arm-cannon sent the pink-clad woman out-of-bounds.

"Much better," the deity commented. "Well done, my dear..."

She sighed contently. She had really fallen for the warrior despite the fact that she was a mortal.

…A mortal that was upset at her.

The match was almost over. She would try and find Samus later, after she had thought things through.

Palutena had much to ponder.

* * *

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all (Nintendo) characters associated with it belong to Nintendo and their respective creators, as well as 3rd party creators. GrimGrave owns nothing and does not make money out of writing fiction.

Beta'd by Supreme Distraction. Thank you so much for helping me, my dear. :3

 _ **Super Bash Sisters**_

 _~Divine Intervention~_

 _Chapter 2_

The match hadn't been the walk in the park the bounty hunter was used to. Samus was a seasoned veteran of these tournaments and as a result, she knew all the tricks and stratagems most of the fighters used.

Which was why she was ashamed and vexed over her performance: yes, she had won the match, but it had been a mixture of luck and harder-than-usual work. She couldn't focus. Whenever the bounty hunter attempted to clear her head, a certain goddess sprung to mind; always smiling, always laughing…

Samus let out a deep sigh. She wouldn't let that carefree woman get to her – not now, not ever.

The space warrior was treading across the hall, her helmet under one arm, when the aforementioned emerald-haired woman walked up to her. Though she met the immortal's eyes, she attempted to leave the room when the latter's staff suddenly blocked the way.

"Please don't walk out on me again. Let's talk," Palutena implored.

Samus rolled her eyes and suppressed her growing ire. "You are persistent."

"I want to clear the air between us."

"You claimed you wished to know me better if we were to fight together. It makes no sense if you already know everything," the blonde stated.

"Well, it's kind of like a job criteria of mine to meddle in human affairs." Palutena giggled. "But back to the matter at hand. I'll be honest: I care about you." She swore she saw something – something she couldn't put her finger on – in the blonde's azure pools. "I want to be closer to you. I want us to be friends… at least."

Pink lips parted as if to gasp but no sound came. Twin pools the same colour as the sky watched the deity with uncharacteristic puzzlement.

She continued,"I know that it's not easy for you… You have had a hard life since you were just a child, and this ´Ridley´ –"

"Enough," Samus interrupted. The hunter's voice was commanding. "Not a single word more."

"Samus –"

"You're wasting your time on me. I have no room for…" She paused and eyed the goddess, a flash of sorrow and uncertainty on her face, however briefly. Palutena may have had her heart in the right place, but the space warrior shrugged any further notions off. "…Whatever it is you may feel about me."

She forcefully brushed the staff aside and strode out of the room before ascending the stairs.

The Goddess of Light sighed, but let her go. Humans, despite their short lifespans, always wanted to take their time, always wanted to wait for when the time was right for confessions or the like.

Approaching someone like Samus Aran required patience, determination, and, above all, time.

Palutena had all the time in the world.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

"Oh? You wish to know more about Miss Aran?" the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom queried. "What brought this up, Miss Palutena?"

The emerald-haired deity let out a quiet sigh. The bounty hunter was unapproachable for the time being, but that didn't mean Palutena couldn't learn more about her even if it meant asking other people. As her luck would have it, the majority of the fighters were either participating in matches, or nowhere to be found, save for two princesses. And, needless to say, one of them was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I'm curious about her, and since you're a veteran, I was wondering if you could tell me. You two must've fought a lot together, no?"

The bubbly blonde shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she plainly stated. "I mean, yes, we were teamed up sometimes, but she always was kind of a lone wolf… She didn't get along too well with the others, I think."

The Goddess' heart sank upon hearing that. "…I see."

"Miss Aran seems like she just need time to warm up to new people," the platinum-blonde princess of the stars stated from opposite the end of the table. Her little Luma bounced around, squealing joyfully as it did. Rosalina gently sipped her tea. "I remember that she initially didn't seem to care for me, but now we're even engaging in small talk every so often."

"Is that right?" Palutena beamed. If this was true…

"What? That can't be true," Peach objected, pouting. "She rarely wants to even talk to me…"

Rosalina glanced up at the Goddess with a look in her eyes that Palutena couldn't quite read before returning her attention to her fellow princess. "Oh, don't worry your sweet little head about that, my dear." She waved her wand absentmindedly over her Luma, like a rattle before a baby. "In any case, Miss Palutena, I'm sure she will open up a bit once she has gotten used to you. Just… don't be too impatient about it."

This could work, as long as Samus was given some space. The Goddess of Light nodded.

"Thank you both for your help, ladies. Have a good day!" she said as she warped away.

She had an idea of what to do, but it would have to wait a little longer.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

"May I have a moment of your time?"

The blonde hunter glanced over at the emerald-haired woman. She had just finished a free-for-all match and had been resting in the lounge when Palutena had approached her again. The Goddess had left her alone for a few days now, so at least her arrival wasn't unwelcome.

"What do you want?" the bounty hunter queried.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I should have known better than to bring up your past," Palutena replied. Her expression was somber. "It was not my intention to open up old wounds."

"…"

"I know _about_ you, but I don't know you as a person. I want to be your friend and…" the deity paused, hesitant to continue. She wanted to say so much more, but the thought of scaring away the mortal made her careful and self-aware. "…Let's just say I've had my eyes on you for a long time, Samus."

The bounty hunter looked up from her seat, her expression unreadable. Then she looked alarmed. "Are you saying –?"

"One step at a time, Samus. We're not going to skip a step," the Goddess reassured.

"…"

"Samus, you are a wonderful person. Yes, you have endured many hardships, but you have not let it corrupt you. You are very caring but you hide it and, as a result, you're very lonely. I want to support you." Palutena paused again, studying the human before her.

The blonde didn't look her in the eyes. She sat there, not moving a muscle.

The Goddess pressed on. "You may find that hard to believe, but… Please, trust me." She turned around. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier and let you know that I'm here for you. I will give you some space from now on, but remember this: I would be very happy if I could remain at your side… as a friend or otherwise."

Samus shot straight up, her eyes wide with shock at the implication. But before she had the chance to speak up, Palutena had already vanished.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

Back in her own quarters, the Goddess of Light slumped back into a high-back chair and crossed one leg over the other. She brushed her hair over a shoulder with a sigh as she mulled over the situation. Hopefully Samus would come around soon enough. She was a loner but she didn't reject companionship—at least not completely. There was still some hope there.

Palutena sighed again and smiled somberly.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

The bounty hunter hadn't shown herself around the Goddess for a few days now. She had participated in matches but just as quickly left once they were over, purposely avoiding Palutena.

The emerald-haired woman was dejected but wouldn't let it show. This was to be expected, after all; the bounty hunter wasn't an ordinary mortal and her past had left her distrusting of others, for the lack of a better word, and she had erected walls around her heart.

But every wall can be scaled. What really mattered was how to approach the bounty hunter –

A blue light surrounded the goddess and before she knew it, she had warped from her room to the main hall. She had been summoned for a match. The large screen up on the wall displayed herself, Captain Falcon, Dark Pit, but more importantly –

"Samus." The blonde was in her Power Suit but the goddess could still feel her gaze from inside the helmet. "Fancy meeting you here."

The bounty hunter didn't reply and the screen turned light blue; then it displayed a stage – Port Town Aero Dive – followed by the rules for this specific match.

 **Match Type: Stock. Number of Stocks: 3.**

 **Team Battle: Yes. Team Type: 2 vs 2**

 **Stage: Port Town Aero Dive**

Palutena furrowed her brow. Team Battle? She didn't fancy the idea of fighting the bounty hunter now of all times, nor the prospect of battling alongside Dark Pit. And Captain Falcon was tolerable, but…

She scanned the screen and her eyes widened considerably.

The emerald-haired woman turned to her right, an apologetic smile – despite the sheer joy that made her heart race wildly – on her face. "Let's do our best, Samus."

It was silly to admit, but seeing the mortal woman wearing her Power Suit was to a degree intimidating because there was no face to look at for hints of the blonde's emotions. All she was greeted with was an opaque green visor as the huntress walked right past her.

This was going to be a tedious match.

A moment later, they were all summoned to the stage. The main platform was already flying over the racetrack with Palutena and Samus as Team Blue on the left side, and Captain Falcon and Dark Pit as Team Red on the right.

"Let's give this our all," the goddess attempted, but the blonde didn't reply.

 _´It seems that I may have affected her more than I meant to.´_

"I've been looking forward to this!" the dark angel declared. "Once I've taken care of you, your angel is next!"

Palutena furrowed her brow at the boy. "This is but a match, _Pittoo_ , the outcome won't change anything in our world. So sorry about that."

"Don't call me that!" And thus the fight was on. The bratty dark angel lunged forward with his _Electroshock Arm_ and –

The bounty hunter took the full brunt of the attack and was launched skyward.

A little red flag went off in the back of the goddess' mind. Samus Aran was a mortal infused with Chozo DNA, capable of strength and agility surpassing that of any normal human! She should've evaded that attack, and yet…

The huntress was quickly knocked down on the ground when the oafish moron /racer came out of nowhere shouting, _"Falcon Kick!"_ as he kicked the blonde. What was the matter with the bounty hunter?

Palutena's first instinct was to rush over to her teammate's side, but –

"You shouldn't look away, goddess!" Dark Pit shouted as he slashed with his blades. The sharp edges bounced off her mirror shield, though his swift strikes had her stuck on the defensive . "Not that I'm complaining!"

"Aw, I didn't realise poor little Pittoo was feeling neglected," the Goddess of Light playfully commented. "Allow me to rectify that."

Her _Counter_ allowed her some space as the boy tumbled backwards and scrambled to get back up, but the goddess' _Autoreticle_ kept him at bay… at least for the moment. She glanced over to where Samus and Captain Falcon were fighting: the huntress was clearly out of it, her movements sluggish, and she wasn't reacting nearly as quickly as she usually did.

Something was definitely wrong but once again, Dark Pit intervened. He was dashing forward with _Electroshock Arm_ –

"How annoying."Palutena countered the attack, this time launching the dark angel further away – and luckily in the opposite direction, knocking him out and clearing the way. The goddess was about to hover over to her teammate when Palutena was stopped in her tracks, her movement halted by the pesky little boy who was already back and grabbing her.

She glowered at him. "I have no time for you, Pittoo."

"I don't care!" he yelled back, tossing the woman around and out of the stage. Her flight was followed by purple-hued arrows from his Silver Bow. "This is between you and me!"

The arrows struck precisely and futher interrupted Palutena's efforts to return to the stage. The platform moved along the racetrack and stopped, fortunately providing foothold for the goddess as she then warped back up.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, would you?" she giggled.

" _Falcon PUNCH!"_ the racer exclaimed and the Goddess of Light spun around, her mirth way to fright as she caught glimpse of Samus flying straight out the stage. Her teammate had already been knocked out twice, and while Captain Falcon had lost one stock, thankfully, the situation looked bleak.

"What are you looking at?" Dark Pit's voice was as unwelcome as ever, but right now it also indicated how close he was. "You shouldn't worry about your _girlfriend_ , wimp!"

She would have blushed at that, had another Electroshock not launched the Goddess of Light upwards followed by a series of slices from Dark Pit's rapidly spinning blades. He kept juggling her, preventing the woman from touching the ground.

All while Captain Falcon was pummelling the bounty hunter.

Palutena saw red.

She warped down to the ground, the dark angel in quick pursuit as she did, but a fortunately well-timed counter created space between them.

 _´Now, to get rid of the other one – ´_

Items popped up on the stage: some food items, a capsule, a bunny-hood…

The goddess' lips curved neatly upwards. An Assist-Trophy! She swiftly hovered over and seized the large glass container.

"NO!"

The stage darkened noticeably as a large star-patterned orb flew up into the sky and opened up –

 _´Nightmare!´_

The gigantic wizard's laugh echoed as he raised his arms. The stage was blanketed in pitch-black darkness in seconds.

 _´Now's my chance!´_ Palutena thought. She hurried off in the direction she knew the bounty hunter was.

"Hey! Where are you?!" Dark Pit yelled. "Stop hiding yourself!"

The Goddess of Light rolled her eyes. "I'm down below, Pittoo! Oh, and do watch out."

"Don't call me that!" he retorted. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's not what I meant," the older woman said with a giggle as the roar of engines and polished metal cutting through the wind gradually got louder. There was a dull **´thud´** and the painful cry of an angel rocketing off into the distance soon after.

"That takes care of that," she said to herself and dashed forward, her shield raised. She should crash into the racer, but groans were heard before she had to chance to.

Her eyes widened. "Samus?" she called out. "Are you there?!"

"Don't shout." It was muffled, but it was definitely her. "…I'm alright."

"You're not fine!" Palutena chided into the darkness. "You're so much better than this, and yet you're down to one stock!"

"…"

The shadowy veil finally began to fade. The huntress was kneeling down, clutching her side with her free hand.

The immortal woman was struck with guilt. It would seem that the human was emotionally confused, and that was not what Palutena had hoped to achieve. "…Is it because of me? If so, I'm sorry –"

" _Watch out!"_ Never had the Goddess of Light ever heard Samus' voice like that: alarmed yet stern. Palutena was pushed aside by her teammate, the huntress crying out as the huntress was sent hurtling straight out from the platform.

It had happened so fast.

The racer flexed his muscled, his left hand still glowing from his recent Falcon Punch. "Hah! Come on!"

The emerald-haired woman glared at him. Dark Pit jumped over him while Captain Falcon charged at her.

As soon as they both were within range, Palutena raised her staff to the sky and an azure pillar of light shot up from the ground, shielding her, and knocking her enemies upwards. She'd follow it up with –

"Hey, Falcon! Give me a hand already!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he flew off into the opposite direction. The mortal nodded and ran off, leaving the goddess alone. What on heaven's name…?

Her heart skipped a beat.

A Smash Ball floated around the stage, and the Red Team was already chasing it! The tables would be turned if either of them got a hold of it, so the deity ran after them.

"Palutena! Hurry, over here!"

Emerald eyes widened and she spun around. Climbing up from the edge was the bounty hunter! She had survived?! Their eye-contact was brief, for the huntress leapt up into the air and took aim. Her arm-cannon glowed from the inside as a fully charged Charge Shot blasted out of it at an alarming speed, hitting – and destroying – the Smash Ball perfectly.

The goddess warped over so she stood safely behind the bounty hunter before the latter had even landed. The arm-cannon purred and the Red Team foolishly rushed over – perhaps in an attempt to steal the ball from Samus – and exposed themselves to the maw of the arm-cannon. Samus took aim –

"Stay behind me, Palutena."

-and released the brunt of the Zero Laser upon the enemy team. The beam shot across the stage and well out of it, pushing the Red Team out with a satisfying sound.

And as the space warrior focused entirely on maintaining the laser, Palutena held onto her, her heart skipping a happy little beat.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

"So sorry about that, Pittoo!" the Goddess of Light chirped and waved off the boy who glared daggers at her. The racer seemed indifferent and left as soon as the fighters were teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

"You won' be so lucky next time," Dark Pit spat and promptly left.

"Whatever you say, Pittoo!" the deity replied with a giggle. As soon as the men had taken their leave she glanced over her shoulder: the hunter faced the other way, fixated on something else.

Should she say something? If so, what should she say? Samus was clearly still uncertain – of what, Palutena didn't know, though she could guess – and wouldn't want to talk anyway. Perhaps it was for the best if the goddess didn't bother the blonde for a while longer, frustrating as it was. Humans, perhaps because of their short lifespans, always wanted more and more time.

The Goddess of Light sighed and was about to leave when the bounty hunter unexpectedly grabbed her arm.

Samus removed her helmet and sky-blue pools met with emerald ones. The bounty hunter struggled to maintain the contact, and it was clear that she wanted to say something.

Anything.

"…I appreciate your concern. Thank you… for…well…"

The sheer volume of vulnerability in those azure eyes made Palutena's heart melt. She rested a hand over Samus'. "It's only normal to look after a friend."

The blonde's expression faltered for a second. "Friend?"

"Yes," the goddess said with a smile and winked. "A friend. For now, at least."

The huntress' lips parted in surprise and for a moment it looked like something else was on Samus' mind, but she averted her gaze. Then she ran off.

Palutena smiled to herself. Despite having expressed nothing beyond her gratitude, the bounty hunter had revealed a lot more than she had let on.

 **x.x.X.x.x**

The following day, the goddess strode through the mansion, brooding. As a deity, she could just warp instantly to her destination, or even levitate, but walking gave her time to think – to ponder about how to approach the space warrior. Perhaps she didn't know _everything;_ the "why´s" and the "how´s" more specifically.

As she mulled it over, she caught the Hero of Hyrule carrying - …was that the _Goddess of Nature_ on his shoulders? She giggled at the sight. It looked like Viridi was having fun. Link on the other hand…

Her spirits uplifted, Palutena continued towards her destination as she mulled things over, but came to no satisfying answer. She really had no clue as to how to begin.

She just wanted to see the huntress again.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the bounty hunter's room tapping at the door with her staff.

The door opened up enough to reveal twin azure orbs. "…Since when do deities bother to knock on doors?"

"I wouldn't be so rude as to warp to your room unannounced."

She opened the door completely, and the sight made the goddess' heart nearly jump out of her chest: the blonde was dressed in her alternative costume, which consisted of cobalt shorts, boots, and a sleeveless chest-piece—arguably made of the same material as the Zero-Suit.

"Hmph. What do you want?" Always direct, this one.

"I wanted to apologize. I've made you uncomfortable as of late…and as a result, you've suffered emotionally," Palutena began. "I understand that your past may have left you jaded... And that your drive for revenge fills up the void in your heart from your lack of childhood. Revenge has left little room for anything else in your heart."

"…"

"Perhaps, if you allow it, we can talk but maybe focus on me? You know little of me so, please, ask away! I'll answer anything."

The bounty hunter was quiet. She was averting her gaze, but she eventually met the goddess' stare. "Very well…How old are you?"

Palutena blanched. "M-My age? T-That's hardly relevant!"

"I can read you like a book. Looks like I touched a nerve… After all, as a goddess you must've lived for a long time…"

"I'm not old!" the Goddess of Light replied. "And my age hardly qualifies as getting to know me better. Besides, do I look old to you?"

"…No," Samus answered, and she even smirked, – barely noticeable, and only for a moment – clearly pleased with herself. "…Hey."

"Yes?"

The blonde looked reluctant. Her tense shoulders drooped as she sighed. "…Why do you bother to talk to me? You don't need to know about others to fight together. We all adapted, even at the very beginning. We were complete strangers who knew nothing, yet we've won many battles together."

Palutena pondered. The answer was simple, but she couldn't very well just lavish all of her affections on the warrior – or could she? She hesitantly replied, "You interest me, Samus. Since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew only one thing: I had to talk to you."

The space warrior remained expressionless, thought she arched an eyebrow quizzically. "I… interest you?"

"And very much so," the deity added and winked. "Coming from a goddess, I'll say that it's definitely noteworthy. Like I told you before…" The Goddess of Light stepped closer and boldly reached out to touch the blonde's cheek. "You are _very_ beautiful, too…"

Samus jerked back. She didn't look annoyed as much as she looked… afraid? "Don't."

Could the Goddess of Light push her luck?

"There is no need for walls, Samus. After all, I know everything about you, and I'm still here. Your past doesn't bother me."

The bounty hunter's brow furrowed. "You make no sense. Don't get me wrong; I appreciate your support, but…" She shook her head. "Besides, what makes you think I swing that way?"

"No need for shyness, Sammy, although it makes you even cuter…" Palutena replied. "You looked like you wanted to say something yesterday. I was kind of hoping to hear it today."

The door was slammed shut and the blonde scoffed as she locked it and turned around –

She scowled. "I thought you said you wouldn't warp into my room unannounced."

"You knew perfectly well it was going to happen," the emerald-haired woman answered. "The cat's out of the bag already. You are aware of how I feel about you, and I want to show it." She winked at the mortal and giggled as she stepped closer. "Actions speak louder than words, Sammy."

The blonde glowered. "Don't call me that."

A faint _´click´_ alarmed the Goddess of Light and she raised her mirror shield. "Reflect!"

A golden square wall was projected forward and the bounty hunter's paralyzer shot bounced straight back at her. The goddess smiled and warped over to her side. She held her staff horizontally and trapped the blonde between it and herself.

They were close; Palutena could feel Samus' breath against her face.

"Got you."

"Tch."

"A goddess' words are absolute, you know," Palutena teased. "And I said I'm going to show you how I feel."

"By forcing yourself on me?"

"I can feel your heart. I think your body is more honest than your mouth." She leant in. Samus' body was pressed up against hers, and the deity relished their shared warmth, their closeness. She'd wanted this for a while now, and she wanted it more than anything.

"I'm going to give you one last chance," the deity said. "You are aware of my feelings for you. Are you sure you want me to leave? I will never speak of this again, and only socialize with you when necessary."

Somehow, the bounty hunter appeared bothered by that. She looked away and sighed.

"There's no need for that."

 _´I had hoped for a "Don't go" at least…´_ The goddess chuckled, touching her lips to Samus'. While warm and sweet, their kiss was awkward and clumsy at first, but it lit a fire inside the goddess. The blonde's lips were surprisingly soft and she kissed them again.

Palutena pulled away. "A bit clumsier than I had preferred…but I'm happy all the same."

"…Was that all?" The hunter's features were tinted scarlet as she spoke.

"Do not presume that I'd go farther than a kiss if it's non-consensual," the emerald-haired deity replied.

"You really make no sense… You're fine with intruding my room, ignoring personal space, and kissing me without consent, yet you speak about being against non-consensual activities… I do not understand you." Samus relaxed against the goddess. There was a heavy sigh and her expression softened greatly. "And yet I…" She fell quiet.

"Yes?" the deity asked playfully. "And yet, you…?"

Emerald orbs peered deep into azure for a moment. Then they closed as the women's lips met again. Chaste kisses soon became desirous and the warrior, while reluctant, reciprocated them.

The Goddess of Light cooed as she pulled back. "I knew you'd return my feelings, Sammy… but I still want to hear you say it."

The bounty hunter sighed. "It's hardly that simple," Samus replied. "And don't call me that."

The emerald-haired woman pouted. "But it's _cute_!"

"It is not."

"Ah, ah, ah! The words of a goddess are absolute," Palutena teased and pecked the stoic warrior on the cheek. "You're cute when you're acting tough, Sammy~" The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm glad…I've found a crack to slip through your walls. But don't worry; I won't rush anything. Whenever you are ready – whenever you are comfortable –we will take the next step." She kissed Samus' lips. "And the next." A peck. "And the next."

"…Fair enough."

"But I still want to hear it."

Samus let out a quiet groan. "You're stubborn… What is there to tell? I'm not used to have someone… _care_ for me. There was the Chozo, but…" She shook her head. "I didn't like seeing you get hurt that time. Perhaps I realized something."

Palutena's heart raced and she leant back in, whispering, "And?"

"That's it," Samus replied. "You can't rush these sorts of things. You have your answer."

The Goddess of Light laughed airily. "You're right, my dear. We won't rush anything. But I hope that further down the line, we can become something… more."

"Hmph. I kissed you back, didn't I?"

The older woman beamed. That's right; the feelings were there. They would just take things one step at a time.

The goddess giggled. "Perfect. And don't think I've forgotten about the fighting!" she exclaimed. "Now, as lovers, we'll be unstoppable with the power of Love! We'll be the strongest duo in the whole _Super Bash Sisters_ tournament!"

The blonde glanced at her. "…You're skipping several stages with the whole ´lovers´ part… and you got it wrong. It's Super Smash Bro –"

"No, I don't think it was that," Palutena interrupted, tapping her chin in mock thought.

Samus quirked an eyebrow. "That's not up for debate."

" _Super Bash Sisters!"_ Palutena exclaimed and hugged the warrior tightly. " _Mmm_ …Hey, Sammy?" The warrior just glanced at the other woman, not bothering to dignify her new nickname with a response. "I'm here for you."

The hunter wouldn't reply. And that was fine.

Samus Aran was who she was, and while others would call her cold, Palutena knew better than anyone.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
